


You Want It, You're Wanted

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Orgasms, Wartenberg Wheel, tiny bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: Mutual gratification is the name of the game.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251005
Kudos: 11
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo





	You Want It, You're Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glass_Jacket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Jacket/gifts).

> @spnkinkbingo prompt: Oral Fixation

Sam has an oral fixation.

No, not like that. He doesn’t chew on pens or smoke or suck his thumb. His fixation is with Gabe’s mouth instead of his own.

He watches Gabe’s every move, watches his lips move and his tongue curl behind his teeth when he speaks. Gabe has his own oral fixation which is a bonus for Sam because he gets to watch Gabe put all kinds of things in his mouth – gum, candy, potato chips, his fingers after he eats said chips to suck the pads clean of flavor.

Gabe also chews his lip because it feels good. He gnaws at the tender inside of his mouth and drags his own teeth over the ridges of his tongue. When he’s trying to remember something important, he uses finger and thumb to gently pull and twist his bottom lip.

Sam indulges them both by tracing the very edges of Gabe’s mouth with a single finger before slowly slipping that finger inside the wet heat. He kisses him for hours, teasing and keeping them each right on the edge.

He’s used other things to toy with this particular infatuation. Gabe likes the inflatable gag the best.

Tonight, Sam tells Gabe to open wide and say ‘ahh’ before he inserts the steel-pinned wheel to roll it from the back to the front and back again over Gabe’s exposed tongue. He increases the pressure until tiny pricks of blood rise to the surface from the of Gabe’s thick, wet muscle.

Then Sam drops the tool, clasps Gabe’s jaw in his hands and pulls him in for a lasting kiss. He sucks his wounded tongue and soothes it with his own.

Later, just as Gabe is about to climax, mouth agape and gasping for breath, Sam curls his fingers over Gabe’s stretched lips and the bottom row of his teeth, yanks and whispers the name he uses for Gabe alone as they both come.


End file.
